Si tu avais recu ce cadeau
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Je suis devant ta tombe. Le souvenir de ce triste soir me revient soudain, et je me dis alors que tout aurait pu être si simple... Si tu avais reçu ce cadeau.


_**Si tu avais reçu ce cadeau**_

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était un triste soir d'hiver. J'étais assise dans le salon par terre, en chemise de nuit, près de la cheminée, quand une dispute a éclaté entre vous. J'avais 9 ans. Le sujet de cette dispute avait déjà été abordé bien des fois et, à chaque fois, ça finissait en cris et en pleurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu voulais une autre fille. Et il n'en voulait pas. C'est idiot de mourir pour ça. Et pourtant, c'était le seul sens de ta vie.

J'ai toujours été plus proche de lui que de toi. Il me faisait découvrir le ciel et les astres, les nuits où les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et où le temps était doux. Il m'apprenait le nom de chaque planète, chaque constellation… On parlait de longues heures, on riait… Il m'enseignait aussi les noms et les particularités de créatures magiques incroyables, tel le Ronflak Cornu… Et même si, peut-être, aucun de ces êtres n'a jamais existé, moi j'y croyais et je m'émerveillais en l'écoutant raconter ces histoires surprenantes… Je crois qu'il m'a toujours aimé plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Il m'a toujours porté plus d'attention que tu ne m'en a jamais porté. Toi, tu m'autorisait juste à te regarder quand tu faisais ces expériences bizarres, avec toutes ces potions, ces fioles et ces flacons… Et encore, tu ne m'a accordé le droit de t'observer pendant ces longues heures durant lesquelles tu restait enfermée dans ton bureau à mélanger tes substances seulement dès que j'ai eu 7 ans. Tu affirmais que, plus tôt, je serais trop jeune. Tu disais que ce serai trop dangereux pour moi de rester à proximité de ces potions bouillonnantes et écumantes. Il faut croire que tu avais raison, puisque c'est cela même qui a causé ta perte. Sauf que toi, c'était volontaire. On appelle ça du suicide. Et, justement, revenons à cette malheureuse soirée. Une dispute a donc éclaté dans la salle à manger. Intriguée par les cris, je suis venue voir ce qui se passait et je l'ai vu te hurler dessus en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains.

- Nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela ! s'exclamait-il, une veine palpitant furieusement à sa tempe. L'affaire est close : nous n'aurons pas d'autre enfant !

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui déciderait ? répliquais-tu sur le même ton.

- Si tu veux une autre fille, vas-y, fais-la ! Mais je refuse de participer. Moi, je n'aurai jamais qu'une seule fille, et c'est mon dernier mot. Est-ce clair ?

- Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ? insistais-tu, devenant suppliante. Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons déjà réglé la question, et j'ai déjà répondu. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre enfant prenne la place de notre fille. Je veux qu'elle soit la seule et l'unique. Je suis désolé si ça ne te plaît pas, sincèrement, mais c'est mon choix. C'est une décision que j'ai prise il y a longtemps, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je suis vraiment navré, mais c'est ainsi.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne changerais pas d'avis ? ajouta-tu, comprenant à son regard triste qu'il s'adoucissait. Même pour moi ? Même… par amour pour moi ?

- Je…

Il se tordait les mains, hésitant. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et sincèrement désolé. Il t'aimait tant, tu sais… Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix où perçait une pointe d'excuse. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Je t'aime toujours autant, mais… S'il te plaît, essaie de me comprendre ! C'est vraiment très, très important pour moi. C'est toute ma vie, l'objectif d'avoir un enfant – un unique enfant – et de lui enseigner tout ce que je sais, de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir… S'il y en avait deux, cela changerait tout. Comprends-moi, ma chérie…

- Très bien ! répliqua-tu d'un ton sec. Si c'est là ce que tu souhaite, le rêve de ma vie étant le contraire du tien, je pense que nos routes se séparent ici. Je suis navré, mais nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire apparemment, _Xenophilius_.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace agacée. Il détestait quand tu l'appelais par son nom entier, car c'était toujours un mauvais présage. D'habitude, tu lui trouvais une dizaine de surnoms affectueux. Mais cela t'amusais de l'appeler Xenophilius pendant vos disputes, pour lui faire bien comprendre que ta fureur était assez élevée pour devenir alarmante.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Qu'entends-tu par « nos routes se séparent ici » ? Tu me fais peur, mon amour. Ne me dis pas que… Non, _Stella_…

Ce fut ton tour de grimacer en entendant ton propre nom. C'était le signe qu'il te suppliait désespérément. Il le prononçait, par exemple, quand tu voulais faire une expérience avec un produit particulièrement toxique et dangereux, et qu'il te demandait de ne pas le faire alors que tu était entêtée. Et là… Là, tu t'apprêtais à prendre une décision qui a changé notre vie à tous les trois. Et cette décision-là, tu l'a prise seule… Et il te suppliait de renoncer, de céder à sa demande.

- Stella, ne fais pas ça ! implorait-il, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Toi et notre fille, vous êtes les seules personnes qui donnent un sens à ma vie ! Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Les deux seules personnes qui donnent un sens à ta vie ? rétorqua-tu froidement. Eh bien, il te restera toujours _elle_.

Tu avais craché ce mot comme un venin en me désignant d'un bref signe de tête sans m'accorder un regard. Ca m'a toujours profondément marqué, ce dédain que tu me portais comme si je n'étais rien à tes yeux. Et pourtant… Pourtant, toi tu étais tant aux miens… Tout le monde a besoin de l'amour d'une mère. Et tout le monde ne peut pas l'obtenir. Toi, tu m'as refusé ton amour, toute cette affection que tu as toujours gardé dans un coin de ton cœur, réservé pour la prochaine… Pour ma futur petite sœur. Cette sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Voyons, ma chérie, tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas la même chose ! tentait-il de te raisonner. Tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas pareil, toi et notre enfant ! Je ne vous aime pas de la même manière, bien que je vous aime autant ! C'est comme la moitié d'un cœur…

- Eh bien, tu tâcheras de vivre avec une moitié de cœur ! répliqua-tu d'un ton glacial. Ca ne doit pas être bien difficile, c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps depuis _sa _naissance à_ elle_ ! Tu ne vis qu'avec elle, tu cède à ses moindres désirs, comme par exemple cet Enormus à Babille en peluche qui nous a coûté une fortune ! Et moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une seconde fille ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est si simple et pourtant ça me remplirai de bonheur pour le restant de mes jours ! Ca changerai ma vie, je serais tellement heureuse… Mais non, pour toi, il n'y a qu'_elle_ qui compte ! Il n'y a qu'_elle_ qui existe à tes yeux… Si tu me refuse cela, alors ma vie n'a plus de raison d'être. Tu as pris ta décision, j'ai pris la mienne, Xenophilius. Adieu.

Tu t'es alors tournée vers moi avec un profond dégoût dans le regard. Comme si tout cela était de ma faute. Comme si c'était moi qui t'avais poussé à faire cet acte qui nous fit tant pleurer, lui et moi. Comme si c'était moi qui l'avait supplié de refuser d'exaucer ton rêve le plus cher… Mais moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'aurais été au contraire ravie d'avoir une sœur, une amie avec qui tout partager. Mes peines, mes éclats de rire, mes vêtements, mes connaissances… Quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie. C'est lui le coupable, pas moi. Mais ne lui en veut pas, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a jamais pu supporter de te savoir malheureuse à cause de ça. Mais moi, je peux supporter la répugnance dans ta voix et le dégoût dans ton regard. J'ai toujours pu la supporter. Je n'avais pas le choix, même si c'était difficile. Après tout, tu es et tu reste ma mère. Peut importe ce qui arrive. Peut importe ce qui est arrivé. Je suis ta fille, tu es ma mère. C'est ainsi. Je reste ton enfant, même lorsque j'ai à supporter ce regard dédaigneux. Comme ce jour là. Donc, je reprends : Tu as tournée vers moi un regard dégoûté et tu a marmonné :

- Tu seras donc la seule fille que j'aurai jamais. Ton père a brisé mon rêve et, en quelque sorte, tu es… l'objet avec lequel il l'a brisé. Tout cela, c'est à cause de toi. Je suis déçue, vraiment. Vous avez gâché ma vie, toi et ton père. Je vous déteste. Je te déteste. Tu n'es pas ma fille.

Tu as ensuite tourné les talons, sans voir les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Tu es partie, décidée à mettre ta décision à exécution. Il pleurait, lui aussi. En réalisant son propre rêve, il a détruit le tien. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu as pu lui en vouloir pour ça : il n'a fait que vouloir donner un sens à sa vie. Mais tu n'as jamais compris que tu faisais partie de sa vie. Tu faisais partie de son cœur. Ce cœur que tu as déchiré ce soir là, lorsque ton cœur était aussi froid et glacé que la neige qu'on pouvais apercevoir par la fenêtre. Quand tu es sortie de la cuisine, il s'est effondré sur une chaise et a enfoui son visage dans ses mains, car il savait bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'il te voyait. Moi, j'ai séché mes larmes et je t'ai suivi discrètement. Je t'ai vu entrer dans ton bureau, cette pièce où tu t'enfermais si souvent pour préparer toutes ces potions bizarres… C'était la seconde chose qui donnait un sens à ton existence, je pense. Lui et moi, nous passions en troisième. Peu d'importance et pourtant, pourtant nous étions ta famille. Tu ne nous a jamais considéré comme tel, même si tu l'aimais. Cette fois, tu es entrée dans cette pièce et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de refermer la porte. Tu l'a juste poussée derrière toi et tu as tout de suite foncé sur cette étagère où tu gardait toutes ces fioles aux couleurs surprenantes et curieuses. Tu les a observé quelques secondes, puis tu en a choisi une – celle qui avait une tête de mort rougeâtre dessinée dessus. Tu t'es dirigée vers le centre de la pièce et tu a brusquement avalé le contenu du flacon. Ensuite, tu as marmonné que ta vie n'avait plus de raison d'être puisque tu ne pouvais avoir cette deuxième fille et, agitée de soubresauts, tu es soudain tombée par terre. De l'écume sortait de tes lèvres, tu était blême. Je sentais que mon visage virait au vert pâle tandis que je te regardais mourir doucement. Tu tenais toujours la fiole maintenant vide dans ta main droite. Tu pâlissais à vue d'œil en tremblant violemment puis, soudain, plus rien. Ton corps s'est calmé et ton regard est devenu vide. Tes lèvres bouillonnaient toujours d'écume mais elles ne bougeaient plus. Ta main retomba lourdement par terre et la fiole de verre se brisa. J'éclatais alors en sanglots, repoussant la porte entrebaîllée derrière laquelle je m'étais cachée et d'où j'avais observé toute la scène, frappée d'horreur. Je courus jusqu'à ton triste corps sans vie et, te serrant contre moi, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est étrange, tu ne m'as jamais aimé et moi, pourtant, je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de merveilleux. Tu étais ma mère, après tout. Et tu l'es toujours. J'ai pleuré, hurlé, j'ai crié ma haine envers cette petite sœur qui n'est jamais venue, j'ai crié ma peine pour ton amour que je n'ai jamais reçue… Mais tu n'es pas revenue. Tu était morte. Suicidée. Je me sentais terriblement coupable, ce qui s'ajoutait à ma tristesse et me faisait verser encore plus de larmes. Je me sentais coupable car c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a jamais voulu de seconde enfant. Indirectement, tout cela est ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai tuée. C'est ça que je pensais, c'est ça que je me disais en serrant dans mes bras ton corps sans vie, en essuyant de mes petits doigts l'écume qui s'échappait toujours de tes lèvres. C'est moi qui t'ai tuée. Maman.

Ma main glisse doucement sur le marbre gris. Une larme roule et vient s'écraser sur ta tombe. Je suis toujours aussi émue quand je reviens ici car, à chaque fois, je me remémore le jour de ton décès, le soir de ton suicide. Je revois tes longs cheveux blonds ondulés – dont j'ai hérité -, je revois tes grands yeux bleus et ton regard… Ton regard hautain toujours si méprisant qui m'a si souvent brisé le cœur… La dernière fois que je suis venue te voir, c'était il y a sept ans, quand j'avais eu 17 ans, l'âge majeur pour un sorcier. Je me suis dis que, même si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu serai quand même contente si je pensais à toi et que je venais te voir ce jour-là. Les années ont passé, depuis. Le temps s'est écoulé. Je suis venue ici, cette fois, pour te dire qu'il t'a rejoint ce matin. Papa. Il a toujours été effondré par ta mort, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et toi… Tu occupais tellement sa vie qu'il avait énormément de mal à vivre sans toi. Je pense que ça l'a soulagé de mourir à son tour. Il est enfin de nouveau près de toi. J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es depuis toutes ces années car nous, nous n'avons jamais su te rendre heureuse. Si je viens ici, c'est aussi pour te dire que, depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue te voir, il s'est passé bien des choses. Je me suis mariée avec un homme du nom de Baptiste Hinerlam. C'est un sorcier, un homme charmant, gentil, très intelligent, doux et attentionné. Et, il y a cinq ans, j'ai reçu un cadeau. Un cadeau que, si Papa te l'avais offert, tu serais encore en vie et lui aussi, car il réunit vos deux rêves. Ce cadeau, il est si simple quand on y réfléchit… Bien que ce soit le hasard qui le distribue, il aurait résolu tout le problème qui t'a poussé au suicide si tu l'avais reçu. Et moi, j'ai eu l'incroyable chance de le recevoir. Comme pour te le prouver, quatre petites mains se posent sur le marbre gris sombre de ta tombe. Quatre mains si semblables les unes des autres… Puis, les mains déposent quelque chose sur ta tombe. Deux d'entre elles disposent joliment des roses blanches autour de la pierre tombal et les deux autres redessinent le contour de ton nom gravé dans le marbre : « Stella Lovegood ». J'esquisse un sourire attendri en voyant les deux petites parties de mon cadeau être en émerveillement devant ta tombe : en effet, c'est la première fois que je viens te rendre visite avec ce cadeau merveilleux. J'espère que, de là-haut, tu es fière de moi. Pour une fois. Parce que j'ai reçu ce qui aurait pu être la clé de ce problème si tu l'avait eu, toi. Car tu voulais deux filles, une grande et une plus jeune, et il n'en voulait qu'une seule.

En m'inclinant une dernière fois devant ta tombe, je tends une main à chacune des deux parties du cadeau. Chacune prend une main en souriant et elles t'adressent un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner de l'endroit où tu repose. Leurs cheveux blonds ondulent dans leur dos et leurs grands yeux bleus semblables regardent une dernière fois ta tombe avant de refermer derrière nous la grille sombre du cimetière. Ma bénédiction, mon cadeau du ciel sautille joyeusement dans la rue en chantonnant « On a été voir grand-mère Stella ! On a été voir grand-mère Stella ! ». Je souris de nouveau et songe intérieurement que tout aurait été si simple si tu avais reçu toi aussi ce présent qui aurait réuni vos deux rêves, celui de Papa et le tien, vos deux raisons d'être. Ce cadeau qui aurait été la clé de tous nos soucis et qui nous aurait permis de vivre heureux, ensemble. Les jumelles.


End file.
